<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Found You by CuriosityKilledKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244399">I Found You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityKilledKat/pseuds/CuriosityKilledKat'>CuriosityKilledKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wanted (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Written in 2012, based on the song i found you, honestly didn't really edit since it's literally based on the mv, i used to really like writing songfics apparently, this was written based off the music video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityKilledKat/pseuds/CuriosityKilledKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I found you in my darkest hour<br/>I found you in the pouring rain<br/>I found you when I was on my knees<br/>And your light brought me back again<br/>Found you in a river of pure emotion<br/>I found you, my only truth<br/>I found you with the music playing</p>
<p>I was lost 'til I found you, you, you<br/>'Til I found you, you, you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Sykes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Found You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>She sat there leaning up against the wall struggling. Her hands and feet were bound and a cloth was wrapped around her mouth preventing her from giving any indication of where she was. She tried everything she could but nothing worked. She was lost inside her own mind as she’d been here for three days already and they hadn’t come. She began wondering if they even truly cared. She heard a commotion outside the room she was in and then everything went black.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys played it cool just like they did every time they did this. However, this time was different, very different. Someone was taken from them and one they were going to get back no matter what. She wasn’t someone they could afford to lose because everything would just feel wrong afterwards. They knew in order to get her back they had to play it right otherwise they would definitely lose her for sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan was flirting with the girl shamelessly while the boys enjoyed themselves around the two. The girl was unaware of the bloke at the bar that was watching her and Nathan. But she soon enough would and didn’t have much of a problem with it at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys found themselves walking down a road to a building in the abandoned area along the coast. They had their dog, Rex with them to help them further. Max tied Rex up to a tree while he and the boys went inside. Tom went ahead and barged the door open with his shoulder and the boys strolled in. As the boys made their way upstairs they found themselves fighting six men before they hit the right room. They opened the door revealing the girl sitting there watching them. Nathan stared at her from the doorway before he slowly made his way into the room. The girl sat there watching him until he was right in front of her. He crouched down and caressed her face, sliding the cloth restricting her mouth. He then moved in and began kissing her until pulling back and bringing the key on her belt with his hand.  He walked back out the door to the boys and threw Tom the key as they headed out of the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once at the water, Jay and Siva pulled the chain out of the water as the box slowly rose out of the water and up the wall. The box made its way up the wall until it was flat on the wall waiting to be opened. Jay and Siva moved out of the way as Tom stepped forward taking the key out of his pocket. He unlocked the box and opened it revealing the bags of diamonds inside it. They all looked at each other satisfied before Tom closed the lid. Siva grabbed the box as they made their way to the ones holding their real treasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stepped inside with the box while Rex stayed outside tied to a tree once again. They finally had negotiated and were ready to get her back now. They walked into the empty abandoned warehouse where six men were standing there waiting for them.  There was four feet in between the two groups before the one in the middle snapped his fingers. A man to his right stepped forward as well as Siva carrying the box. He handed the box over as they went back to their lines waiting for the next move. The man opened the box for his boss and got a nod of the head in return. He snapped his fingers once more and hell broke loose as the two made their way to a car, leaving the ten men to fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys found themselves back in the same position as two days ago. They walked along the same abandoned area along the coast, this time in the opposite direction. Rex was once again with them because they knew she’d want to see him once she was free. Tom barged in the door with his shoulder again as they made their way in and upstairs. Tom comes across the first man to get in their way and knocks punches as Siva does the same with another bloke coming down. They continue up the stairs and Max, Jay, and Nathan are the next ones to bring the fight on. They destroy the room they’re in pretty much, leaving nothing but broken dishes and furniture behind.  Tom heads to the only other doorway in the room that opens immediately. Tom fights the guy down before he leaves him unconscious. The boys then make their way into the room to finally see her once again. Once they’ve reached her they all crouch down and see she’s unconscious herself. Jay unbinds her hands while Max gets at her bound feet. Lastly Nathan caresses her face while taking off the cloth around her mouth. He leaves a kiss upon her lips as he lifts her up and they make their way out of the room and building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s lying down and feels this wet substance on her cheek. She tries swatting it away but is met with a tongue and this time a large mass of something next to her. She opens her eyes to see Rex next to her smiling and licking her. She smiles too and then sits up looking around the room she’s in. The room triggers a memory from years and years ago of a cottage along the English coast in the south. She knows immediately that the boys got to her before anything else happened. She stretches and realizes that she’s in nothing but her undergarments and one of Jay’s shirts. She gets off the bed and heads to the mirror with Rex following behind her. She stands in front of the mirror and sees that every bruise and cut she had is almost completely healed meaning she’s been out of it for probably close to a week. She lightly traces the scar that runs up her side and smiles to herself. She crouches down petting Rex and then walks out of the room scratching his head at the same time. She heads into the living room to find no one there and same with the kitchen. She raises her eyebrow but heads back to the room finding her clothes in the closet. She ignores them and goes to the ones next to hers. She pulls them on and makes her way with Rex back into the kitchen to get some food. This time she hears voices and smiles down at Rex who’s smiling up at her. She walks into the kitchen and is met with silence as she looks up to see the boys looking at her. They all smile before she’s met with four boys engulfing her with hugs and giving her Eskimo kisses.  They pull away leaving one boy left who slowly makes his way to her. He reaches her and carefully caresses her face before she brings a hand over his stopping on her cheek. He leans in and instead of hugging her, kisses her gently and with passion in every movement. He pulls back, giving her an Eskimo kiss before their foreheads touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan looks up into her eyes, “I found you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another one of my older fics. Honestly it's not terrible considering it's based on the mv. I was sad when the boys decided to go on indefinite hiatus as I love them. Anyways hoped you like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>